


Whispered Promise

by soraniknatu



Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soraniknatu/pseuds/soraniknatu
Summary: "Willingly or unwillingly, being cut off from the Collective left scars of its own. "Hugh loses his kin and all hope until the boy appears again.
Relationships: Elnor/Hugh | Third of Five
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Whispered Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited and written because I could not believe there were no Elnor/Hugh fics yet.

Willingly or unwillingly, being cut off from the Collective left scars of its own. Every organism that has been assimilated became a part of the Mind regardless of the Hive. Hugh had not known any of the xBs of the Reclamation Project from Before but he could feel their presence in what he could still sense of the Collective, their echoes. 30 years on and the echoes are still there. They’re amplified in the Cube and it was the hardest part of coming to it. 

The Operative, the Romulan woman, had appeared as he left the Cube section with the Queen’s cell. The boy had disappeared into the cells of the Cube. The Operative’s lackies had taken him and brought him to the center of it all where they were joined by the higher functioning xBs, the ones that were on the mend. 

She asked him about Picard and Dr Asha. He did not answer and they shot someone. Through the Hive Echo, he felt it as if it were his own body being destroyed. 

She asked about Picard again. 

He found himself wishing he were still Third of Five. The phaser is pressed to his face and she is saying something but the question is the same, “Where’s Picard?”

Third of Five. Third of Five before Picard, Geordi, and the Enterprise. Third of Five with their eye on one goal but instead of the Queen's goal, it was Hugh’s: Picard’s safety. 

He looks at the Operative. He feels the phantom weight of the former full implant on his face; _Resistance is NOT futile_. He doesn’t answer her. 

In Romulan, she orders everyone’s death and despite himself, he sobs. Every shot he feels and he falls to his knees. He clutches at his kin, his kin he swore to protect and failed. The echoes of the shots are still overwhelming him that he doesn't feel the Operative pull his head back and press her dagger into his throat. 

He sobs again and shuts his eyes tight, praying that he was truly Third of Five again. Drones would die and Third of Five had walked over their corpses in pursuit of their goal. Hugh could not do that. The Operative lets him go and he falls forward, pressing his face into the body of the one nearest to him. 

The Romulans leave Hugh to his tomb and he is unsure how much time has passed when he feels a touch on his back. He looks and it's the boy Picard had called Elnor. 

Elnor scans the carnage and his eyes widen in shock. Though a warrior, it is obvious he has never seen such a massacre of unarmed people. How old is he? Hugh wonders.

The comm badge on Elnor’s chest pings. 

“Your friends,” Hugh begins, his voice soft. He can hear the defeat in his own voice. He is as dead as his kin. “They’re worried.” 

Hugh’s grief is absolute. He doesn’t hear what the other party is saying and only comes back to himself when he hears Elnor respond: “Go without me. This will not happen again”. 

Hugh looks over at Elnor. Elnor meets his eye, “My help is needed here.” 

Elnor rises from his crouch and he holds his hand out to Hugh. 

Hugh takes his hand and Elnor pulls him to his feet. Hugh is surprised when Elnor cradles the back of Hugh’s head and looks at him. Hugh shyly looks away but Elnor follows his gaze. They lock eyes. Hugh sees so much hope in those dark eyes, so much determination. He sees a person who has the ability to take the Cube back from the Romulans who killed Hugh’s kin. 

_My help is needed here_. The Qowat Milat only agree to help if the cause is a lost one. However, Hugh thought the Qowat Milat are female and this boy is not. This boy could take on the Collective himself and Hugh knows he would succeed. 

Elnor nods at Hugh. _This will not happen again_.

Hugh nods back. 

Elnor touches Hugh’s cheek, his fingers lightly brushing against the scars. Elnor’s fingertips are calloused but his touch is soft. 

Before Hugh realizes he is doing it, his lips touch Elnor’s. 

_How’s that for a lost cause?_ Hugh thinks and pulls away. He’s breathless when he meets Elnor’s eye again. 

Elnor closes the distance and kisses Hugh back. The kiss is delicate like a whispered promise. Elnor’s hand is still on Hugh’s face, caressing the scar, and his fingertip brushes the exposed implant and sends a small jolt through Hugh. 

Elnor pulls away, “I enjoy this but we must go.” His hand falls to Hugh’s and he takes it. “Come with me.” 

Elnor leads and Hugh follows.


End file.
